Ultra Naruto
by The shinigami's first born
Summary: My version of Shawn129's Ultimate Naruto


**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Yoruichi" Demon**

"Anko" Characters Dialogs

"_Yugao" Character thought_

**Shawn129 allowed me to write my version of Ultimate Naruto, lets see how I do shall we!**

**Story Start**

It was a normal morning in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The ninja were at their posts, the merchants were opening their shops, the Hokage Monument was vandalized while a orange blur was currently running from a group of ninja…

"Get back here brat!" an angry Chunin yelled as he and the five plus Anbu were on rooftops chasing an orange clad blond, with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Ha! You're just jealous you didn't have the guts to do it yourself! I did 'cause my face will be on that mountain in the future!" The blond yelled back over his shoulder. Looking ahead again, he grinned and took a corner in an empty alleyway.

"We'll get you executed for this demon!" another yelled as he and the group rushed on his tail.

That's what they thought anyway, because as soon as they were out of sight the blond removed the camouflage and steeped away from the wall.

"Heh, amateurs!" the boy grinned

"Is that so?" said a calm voice from behind him, making him jump in surprise

"Iruka sensei! What are you doing here?" the blond asked innocently

"Oh, just looking for the troublemaker that vandalized the Hokage Monument. About your age, blond, with blue eyes and wearing a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. You wouldn't happen to see him did you? Maybe in the mirror, eh Naruto?" Iruka asked ironically.

"Hey! Orange is my favorite color! Leave my jumpsuit out of this!" Naruto replied a little angry

"Cut the chitchat, you have to clean the monument by the end of the day. I already spoke to the Hokage about it." Iruka said handing him a bucket and rag.

"By the end of the day! It took me four hours just to paint it!" Naruto said desperately

"Yep, plenty of time right?" Iruka gave him a slight grin

"You're evil." Naruto mumbled as he made his way towards the monument with Iruka on his tail

"Comes with the job." Iruka replied

"With being a ninja?" Naruto asked surprise

"No with being an Academy teacher"

"Should've figured, teachers are evil" Naruto mumbled

Unnoticed by anyone, floating in the air sitting with his legs crossed was a man looking down he was wearing a cloak that didn't give of any distinctive characteristics, he was wearing a white fox mask with red lines descending from the eye holes, his eyes were all black with 3 golden lines moving from the slitted pupil and had 3 golden tomoe on each line. He was currently staring at Naruto

"Pathetic, what type of ninja wears that much orange" the figure mumbled in a raspy voice that sound like he was talking into a fan. _"Kurama you were right, the old man would've made me like that. Can't believe I left that here to follow Sarutobi's suggestions_." the figure thought

"**I told you so Naruto! The old monkey is a shell of his former self, from what I remember when I was sealed inside your mother he was always preaching about the 'Will Of Fire' which sounded like crap to me" **a male voice said back.

"Sigh…" the figure in the sky was the real Naruto. While a blood clone stayed here in the village, he was out training and making a name for himself with a lot of friends.

"**So what are you going to do?" **Kurama asked

"Wait till he's alone and make the swap." Naruto replied

During that evening at the Ichiraku Raman Stand; Iruka and Naruto were enjoying a bowl of miso ramen. Well more like Naruto was stuffing down bowl after bowl

"Remind me to treat you only on my payday." Iruka said to Naruto as he handed the money to Teuchi, the owner.

"Cheapskate." Naruto smiled with content.

"Anyway Naruto, make sure you're not late tomorrow at the Academy. Wouldn't want to miss the exams, right?" Iruka said.

"You mean again, right?" Naruto glared at him.

"No, I know it wasn't your fault last time. Just make sure to wake at least two hours early." _"To have time to avoid those mobs"_ he added to himself. Before the last exam, a mob had cornered Naruto and put him in the hospital for a week, not wanting the demon to get more powerful.

"Sure thing, sensei." Naruto nodded in understanding

As he entered his house that night he got ready to fix him some instant ramen, but he was grabbed by his neck and hoisted up into the air.

"Welcome home Naruto." he heard he looked down to see a older version of himself was chocking him, and the last thing he saw was two red eyes with three black lines moving from a slitted pupil and had 3 black tomoe on each line before his vision went dark.

Naruto looked through the memories of his blood clone and sighed. He remembered the day that his life changed when Kurama made that deal.

**Flashback**

**10 years ago**

A 6 year old Naruto was surrounded by a mob of civilians and some Shinobi, as he looked around he narrowed his eyes as he recognized some of them from mobs the Sandaime said he killed. Seems he lied about that, but he'll deal with it later.

"Time to die demon!" said a civilian as the mob converged on his position.

**Mindscape**

Kurama was glaring out at the view as he watched as the pathetic ningen started to attack his container

"**I have to do something for Kushina's kit!" **Kurama said **"But what?" **he asked himself before an idea flashed in his head as he channeled his youki into the seal and the Shinigami appeared outside the cage.

"**Kyuubi, this is unexpected for you of all beings to summon me. What do you want?" **the Shinigami asked

"**I want to make a deal with you." **Kurama said

"**I'm listening."**

"**I want you to put 10 souls inside of the kit that'll help him in his life." **Kurama said

"**That is doable and what will I get in return?" **

"**My soul." **Kurama answered causing the Shinigami's eyes to widen

"**Deal!" **the Shinigami said before he stretched his hands out **"Once the souls are here they will be turned to stone, and their knowledge and abilities will be young Naruto's."**

"**Kol Mikaelson" **a dark haired man wearing an expensive suit under a jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck appeared

"**Son Goku" **a black haired kid wearing a he was wearing a Blue-Gi with baggy blue pants with white wristbands he also had a monkey tail appeared.

"**Kal-el" **a muscular man wearing a blue outfit with an S on his chest, wearing red underwear outside, with a cape appeared

"**Um the kit won't get his sense of fashion would he?" **Kurama asked looking at Kal-el

"**No he won't." **the Shinigami replied with a sweat drop as Kurama looked relieved **"Madara Uchiha." **

"**Hashirama Senju"**

"**Ichigo Kurosaki **

"**Ulquiorra Schiffer " **

"**Rikudou Sennin" **Kurama's eyes widen at his father who appeared

"**Dewayne Coleman" **a African American teen appeared

"**Who is the kid, I sense no power from him whatsoever?" **Kurama asked perplexed

"**He has none, he is from a realm were humans have no special abilities, they somehow managed to learn of the events that happen in other verses, by things they call Manga and TV shows. He has knowledge of weapons that would be beneficial to the child." **Shinigami explained to Kurama who nodded **"Now this is your last chance to back out now" **Shinigami said while Kurama looked at him with a determined glint in his eyes

"**I promised Kushina that I will do everything in my power so that her kit would be protected, and I will abide by that promise." **Kurama said

"**Good answer" **Shinigami said while Kurama raised an eyebrow **"You have a bond with the Uzumaki clan that your siblings do not. You promised the Sennin's daughter on her death bed that you would look after her clan, but you were sealed away so you couldn't stop their destruction. But you made sure that Kushina Uzumaki was strong so she could show that the Uzumaki clan was still the strongest and now your risking your very existence for her child. You have made me proud, and as a reward I will allow you to stay here with Naruto and return all of the power you have lost, or that has been stolen from you since your creation. And since I'm feeling generous I will allow you to modify one of the boys new abilities." **the Shinigami said as he summoned the final spirit **"Avatar Roku." **an old man appeared

The Shinigami snapped his fingers and in a flash Kurama was bigger and the mindscape changed from a sewer to a huge forest with the statues of Naruto's new powers on top of a tower

"**Now what are the boys powers?" **Kurama asked

"**The first one I summoned was a vampire." **Kurama's eyes widen before he smirked **"The next was a…"**

"**That's alright I will modify the Vampire abilities" **interrupted Kurama **"Can you make it so that when he drinks his victims blood he would get their memories?**" Kurama asked

"**Good choice." **Shinigami said as he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds **"Done. It'll take 2 months for all of the memories and abilities to filter in, when one set of memories is done then the statue of the spirit whose memories and abilities they were will vanish**." Shinigami informed Kurama before he vanished

**End Flashback**

When he had awoke in the hospital he immediately left and went home. After 2 weeks had passed he had left the village and a blood clone who he gave some instruction's to was left in his place.

Checking the time Naruto saw that it was almost 11:30, looking around the apartment his face scrunched up in disgust _"No way in hell am I staying here." _Naruto thought before he shunshin'd away

**Hokage Tower **

Naruto appeared to see Hiruzen Sarutobi asleep at his desk, sighing Naruto walked up to the photo of his father and removed it before unsealing the scrolls inside the seal, placing everything how he found Naruto smirked and walked toward the desk.

**Next Day **

Naruto awoke the next morning in the master bedroom of the Namikaze Estate, he had compelled Hiruzen to believe that he had given him his inheritance, after telling him about the Kyuubi which resulted in his attitude change, as well that he has been hiding his skills all these years. He had on a red muscle shirt, along with some black jeans and a black vest.

Naruto had sent a clone to the Genin exam as he didn't feel like fucking with the other kids from class considering how they treated the clone all these years he would whine up killing each and everyone of them.

As he made his way to the forge, Naruto used the memories of Dewayne Carter, while he didn't have abilities, he did have weapon ideas and knowledge about events that haven't happened yet. It is kinda funny that he was able to see how he would have turned out if Kurama never made that deal.

Snapping his fingers a Garganta opened and he pulled out a large fang

"You sure using Juubi's fang will help?" Naruto asked Kyuubi while he marked the outline of Tensa Zangetsu on the fang

"**Yeah I'm sure, there is nothing stronger then the fang of a demon, and you are using the fang of the greatest demon in history. Even the blades that come out of Mizu no Kuni will be no match for the blades you create using the fang." **Kurama informed **"You should have you clones work on the guns, and a seal for unlimited ammo**" he suggested as Naruto nodded in agreement as he summoned some clones and they went to work.

**With Clone Naruto (CNaruto)**

CNaruto was currently with the pitiful blood bags of academy students, outside doing the Taijutsu Exam, he couldn't believe the fact that the blood clone could put up with all these kids belittling him, making fun of the fact that he was an orphan, or the fact that both his teachers had been in the mob that drowned him in the lake before crucifying him in the forest.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he was called up by Iruka for his match.

Walking into the center of the field Naruto heard the kids talking about how he was going to lose against the Uchiha with the fan girls being the most vocal.

As he looked across the field he looked into the arrogant eyes of Sasuke Uchiha

"Are you both ready?" Iruka asked seeing them nod he signaled for the match to start while he thought _"Something is wrong with Naruto. Where'd he get those clothes, and why hasn't he spoken to anyone today?" _he thought looking at the boy he had come to see as a little brother, only after the fact that the Sandaime had ordered him to be friendly to the boy the day after he had joined a mob to kill the boy.

"Ready to lose dobe?" Sasuke asked arrogantly

"…."

"Oi loser I asked you a question!" Sasuke yelled while Naruto continued to look at him blankly. Growling at being in what he perceived as being ignored Sasuke charged attempting to punch CNaruto in the jaw only for Naruto to duck before he interlocked his fingers behind Sasuke's head and started to slam his knees into the Uchiha's face, before he let him go and Spartan kicked Sasuke in the chest launching Sasuke into the Academy wall unconscious.

Snorting Naruto walked backed to his place under a tree, while the class along with Iruka and Mizuka looked at him in shock before the fan girls went to their Sasuke-kun's aid while Sakura ran toward Naruto to pummel him for what he did

"Naruto-baka! Look what you did to Sasuke-kun!" she screamed with her fist raised before pain erupted from her stomach she looked down to see Naruto's fist in her stomach falling to her knees she gasped for breath her mind not even processing the fact that Naruto just hit her, looking up he came to the sight of Naruto's shoe slamming into her face sending her flying toward the same wall Sasuke was lodged into.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed "What did you just do?!" he screamed

"I was just protecting myself, I wasn't just about to stand here while she attack me for winning a spar." Naruto said emotionlessly surprising Iruka

"But you didn't need to be so hard on her" Iruka said as he searched Naruto's eyes to see if he was remorseful in anyway

"I used the amount of force I saw as necessary, considering you haven't scolded her not even once when you see her putting her hands on me, I decided since I'm not hiding anymore I take matters into my own hands." he replied as he walked away leaving behind a shocked Iruka

**Ninjutsu Test **

CNaruto was before Iruka and Mizuki.

"O-ok Naruto use the Henge, Substitution, and Bushin Jutsu's and you'll pass." Iruka said as he was waiting to report to the Hokage about this attitude change

CNaruto performed all the Jutsu seal less, henging into the Nidaime Hokage, substituting with Mizuki, and creating forty Kage Bushin's. having acquiring his headband CNaruto shunshin'd away to the compound to disperse while leaving the headband on the table, as Naruto came up from the forge to see the head band before he went to take a shower.

**And Cut **

**Barely had time to write this.**

**Got a case of writers block on my other stories just getting my thoughts together before I update any of them. Will be out of state for a while so I'll update again when I get the chance to. **


End file.
